


I Can't Stop Loving You

by pompadicks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompadicks/pseuds/pompadicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did someone ask for self-indulgent CronKri fanfiction? no? well too bad</p>
<p>a humanstuck au that may or may not be based on my own personal life hahaha</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Stop Loving You

It had been about two months since that day.  
  
Two months since Cronus Ampora had become a single man.  
  
To the average person, that didn't feel like such a long time, but to Cronus, it felt like an eternity.  
  
He had broken up with Kankri, his boyfriend, for what reason he could hardly remember. And right now he was lying on his bed, wanting to punch his past self in the face for throwing Kankri away as he did. He had left him hurt and broken. And Cronus hated himself for that.  
  
He had tried going out with various other people, but none of the feelings he felt towards any of them had been as strong or as real as the love he had shared with Kankri. He would try and ask Kankri to take him back but he was absolutely sure that he hated him now, as they had not spoken since that day. And whenever he happened to run into him, he had always looked away with a broken expression on his face. Another reason Cronus wanted to punch himself in the face.  
  
\--  
  
The next day, Cronus sat alone on a bench in front if his favorite coffee shop, when he heard someone beside him clear their throat as if they wanted to speak to him. His head quickly turned to face the stranger and who he saw was in reality, no stranger at all.  
  
The all too familiar sight of Kankri Vantas stood before him, and looked as if he was struggling to speak, a very rare occurrence for him.  
  
"Hi..." He managed to choke out  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"It has been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah I guess it has..."  
  
Unable to keep his feeling back any longer, he practically jumped from his seat in order to speak to Kankri more sincerely.  
  
"Listen Kankri, I am so so sorry about how I left things. I never wanted to hurt you and I am so fucking sorry I did"  
  
He wanted so badly to reach out and hug him, to show him just how sincere his apology was, but he stood where he was as he knew Kankri didn't like physical contact without consent. He saw the other fidget with the hem of his sweater as he struggled to get his words out.  
  
"Cronus...may I possibly confess something to you?"  
  
Cronus perked up. The tone of Kankri's voice said that he may be implying he still had feelings for him. And Cronus was hoping against all hope that his assumption was correct.  
  
"Sure!" Cronus replied somewhat enthusiastically  
  
"I...I must admit that I still have feelings for you, Cronus and I-"  
  
"Wait, you do?"  
  
"...Yes, I do. I apologize if you still do not feel the same way, I just feel as if this is something that needed to be said and I-"  
  
"Kanny..." Cronus cut him off and couldn't help himself and hugged the other close to him.  
  
"C-Cronus?!" Kankri exclaimed, clearly startled by the sudden embrace.  
  
"I never really stopped loving you... I guess i just took a while to realize that. I look back and I just want to punch myself in the face for throwing you away like that and i just can't tell you how sorry I am, Kanny." Cronus's words seem to fall out of him like a waterfall, like the tears he felt like he was going to start shedding any moment now.  
  
Kankri then wrapped his own arms around the other as he retuned the tight embrace.  
  
"I deeply apologize for being so distant, I did not intended to appear that way, I promise."  
  
"Kanny, it's fine, I understand. And I'm sorry I ever did leave you and I promise to never hurt you like that again."  
  
There was a moment of silence as the two hugged each other close. Cronus was the one to pull away first, but just enough that he could look into Kankri's eyes.  
  
"So whaddya say? Can I get a second chance at being your guy?" He said with a smirk.  
  
"That is quite a loaded question Cronus, as you know I care for you too much to decline your offer-"  
  
Cronus cut him off yet again, putting a finger to his lips and then resting his forehead against Kankri's.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Kankri just sighed and gave a lighthearted laugh and hugged Cronus tight again  
  
"Yes. That is a yes." He said as he snuggled his face into the rook of his neck.  
  
Cronus felt as if everything was right with the world again as he whispered those words he oh so missed saying to him.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too, Cronus."


End file.
